Lucky Lion
by Kotodashi Kyoshi
Summary: It's the beginning of fourth year and Scorpius won't leave the house without his good luck charm.


Another short and sweet one-shot. The prompt is write about a good luck charm. First time I'm ever writing a story that isn't centered around Hermione so I'm just a tad nervous. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately as always I don't own a darn thing

* * *

* **BOOM** * * **CRASH** * "WHERE IS IT?!"

Draco flipped the page of The Daily Prophet he was reading down to look at his wife with a raised eyebrow, "what in Merlin's name is he doing up there?"

Astoria smiled as she put the finishing touches on Scorpius' birthday party invitations, even though his birthday wasn't until January she insisted that you could never prepare for a big party too soon, "from the sounds of it he's lost something, dear."

Draco checked the time and frowned, "we need to head out to the station soon, why isn't he packed already?"

Their house elf, Pippy, appeared with a pop and a worried expression on her little face, "has you seen the young master's good luck charm? He says he won't be going to Hogwarts without it. He's very upset he is, said Pippy threw it away but Pippy didn't!" she wrung her hands nervously on the hem of her mint green dress.

Astoria stood from the table and gave the little house elf a warm smile, "I'll go help him look for it, Pippy, there's no need to worry. Might I add that dress looks lovely on you? Hermione was right, green suits you," she spoke softly as she moved to go upstairs to help Scorpius.

Draco watched as Pippy beamed under her Mistress' praise and disappeared with a pop again, a knowing smile on his face, "she's been spending too much time with Granger."

 **Upstairs**

"What is it that you're trying to find, love?" Astoria asked a frantic Scorpius, who was currently tearing apart his room.

"My good luck charm! I can't go back to school without it! She'll hate me if she finds out I lost it!" he yelled as he turned over another pile of clothes.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorway, "first off, it's an absolute mess in here. Second, who is _she_? And third, why is it such a mess in here?"

Astoria grinned at him with a sly smile on her face, "Scorpius decided when he came home from school that Pippy didn't need to pick up after him and that he was capable of cleaning his room himself."

Draco looked at her incredulously, "bloody hell, what bird has his balls in her talons?" he then turned his attentions back to his son who looked like a Dementor had sucked part of his soul out.

"Son, I can't believe I'm even asking this, but have you tried to _accio_ this good luck charm that you're looking for?"

Scorpius' face went red and he quickly looked around for his wand, "accio good luck charm!"

Astoria and Draco moved away from the door a little as a small object flew by and into Scorpius' waiting hands. He beamed up at them from his place on the floor, "thanks, dad."

Draco shook his head and looked at Astoria, "he's starting fourth year and can't even think of using a simple accio."

 **Later at platform 9 ¾**

Draco looked over to Scorpius who was still clutching his good luck charm in his hand. "So son, what lucky bird has gained your attention?"

Scorpius' face turned red and he clutched the object tighter while looking out of the corner of his eyes up to his dad, "she's just a friend."

"Ah, and what is this good luck charm that you got from your girl whose just a friend?" he held his hand out and watched as his son begrudgingly handed it over.

He was surprised to see a small golden lion figure placed in his outstretched palm, it jumped from Scorpius' hand to his and turned a full circle before looking up to him and letting out a roar. Draco pinched it between his fingers and brought it closer to take a look, looking at it curiously as it struggled to get out of his grasp, before handing it back to Scorpius. His son looked at him, waiting for him to say something, before he saw his friends and ran off.

Turning to Astoria he sighed, "a lion? Please tell me the girl isn't from bloody Gryffindor."

She just smiled in return as she saw and gave a small wave to Hermione Granger-Weasley,"and what if she is, dear? He's allowed to be with whoever he wants."

Scorpius ran back up to them, "alright I'm gonna get on the train now. Love you guys! See you at Christmas!" he hugged them both quickly and reached up to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good time, darling!" Astoria called out.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Hermione came up behind them, waving to her own children that were already on the train.

Draco turned and gave her a nod as she stopped next to Astoria, narrowing his eyes at Ron who came to stand next to him.

"Too fast, just this morning Rosie was acting like some lovesick girl over some bloke, refused to tell me who she was mooning over. They're too young for that bullocks," the red headed man scoffed.

Draco snorted, "tell me about it, Weasley. Scorpius refused to leave the house before he had a _good luck charm_ that some girl gave him, it's a lion, I should have asked Rose to see who he's been hanging around."

They both watched as Scorpius laughed his way with his friends down the train until they came to the compartment where Rose was already seated with her cousins Albus and James. Her face seemed to light up when Scorpius came in and made it a point to sit right across from her.

Draco frowned as he watched Scorpius show her the lion that he was holding, looking at Ron when the red head started to sputter and turned back towards their wives.

"OY! Why does Scorpius have the lion I got Rosie from our trip to Africa?!"

Hermione and Astoria just laughed as Draco and Ron looked at each other in horror, realization dawning on their faces.

"NO!" they yelled in unison, turning back towards the train as it was starting to pull away.

"Pippy looks lovely in that dress you got her for her birthday, mint was a perfect choice I think," Astoria said as her and Hermione watched their husbands start to run after the train.

"I knew it would be, tea?"

"That sounds lovely," Astoria turned and followed Hermione away from the platform, as shouts from Draco and Ron echoed behind them.

* * *

This idea sounded so much better in my head, I found its pretty hard to write a fluffy comedy.


End file.
